


I'm All In for You, My Body and Heart

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I shouldt be, Im baaack, M/M, Oh what a Surprise, Pinning!wonho, This is, as usual, but here i am, bye, considering all the other fics, fluff with a side of pinning, friends to lovers?, hyungwon is not that oblivious, idk what else to tag, im not sure, kihyun helps, minhyuk is the matchmaker, shy!wonho, so that it, that I still need to finish, wonho is obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Hoseok has a crush. Hyungwon is oblivious (but maybe not). Minhyuk and Kihyun are two sneaky little shits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I posted… I shouldn't even be posting, considering all the other fics I still have to finish, but here I am. Anyways, hope you like it xx

Like everyone else, Hoseok had things, growing up, he didn’t quite like about himself. He didn’t like his lisp, or his tendency to suck on his thumb. He didn’t like being so short, and didn’t like his ears. He didn’t like how his eyes looked when he smiled or laughed. Over the years he’d gotten over some of these things. He’d learned to like his eyes, and had grown enough to not be considered ‘short’. The thumb sucking had practically stopped, happening too sporadically to really bother him anymore.  
Other things, he still had a bit of a problem with, but had learned to deal with. He still wasn’t that fond of his ears, but he’d learned that the right accessories and hairstyles could do wonders. And he still didn’t like his lisp, still avoided saying words that made his lisp evident, in some situations, but he wasn’t scared of speaking anymore.  
There was one thing, though, that had always bothered Hoseok and continued to bother him as much as it did when he was younger. And that was how transparent he was when he was in love. Hoseok wasn’t one to fall in love easily. He wasn’t the though guy and ‘sexy god’ their fans thought him to be, although he admitted that he was a good performer, but he also didn’t go around falling in love with everyone that smiled at him kindly. The problem was that when he did fall in love… it was obvious. It was obvious that he was in love and it soon became obvious who he was in love with, and this was something Hoseok was sure would end up killing him with embarrassment.  
It hadn’t been an issue for a while now. They were busy, promoting their songs and writing and recording new songs. It all took a lot of time. So they didn’t exactly have the time to go out and meet people. And Hoseok had been unconsciously sure that it wouldn’t be a problem anytime soon: they still had to work a lot to be able to relax even slightly, let alone to relax enough to be able to go out and find someone to fall in love with. He definitely wasn’t counting on falling in love with one of his band mates.

“Come on, hyung, it’s really obvious, just tell me who it iiiis!”  
Hoseok wanted to kill Minhyuk. The younger had been bothering the whole day, although he had the mind to not talk about his suspicions in front of the others.  
“For the hundredth time, Minhyuk, there is nothing to tell, I don’t freaking like anyone!”  
Now, that was a lie. That was a blatant lie, and Hoseok had never been good at lying. Which meant that Minhyuk only whined and complained about Hoseok lying to him, before going back to asking the same question he’d been asking the whole day. If Hoseok could throw the younger out of the window and get away with it, he would.  
“Hyung, why don’t you want to tell me? I won’t tell anyone! I just want to know who is it that you like.” Hoseok pretend he wasn’t listening, focusing on the white dorm wall in front of him. “Is it that girl that you were talking to on the cafeteria yesterday?” Hoseok rolls his eyes. Of course Minhyuk would think it was a girl. “Oh, is it that short trainee with long hair? You said she was cute! Or is it…”  
When someone enters the room, making Minhyuk shut up, Hoseok thinks he could kiss whoever just entered their living room. Then he looks up, to see Hyungwon standing there. Before the newcomer can say anything, Hoseok starts talking.  
“Hyungwonnie! Help me! Get him away from me, Hyungwonnie, he’s torturing me!”  
Begs Hoseok, raising his fist, which is being held tightly by Minhyuk. His fake desperate expressions isn’t that fake. Hyungwon looks at the scene for a second, before laughing, which makes Hoseok smile brightly. He likes Hyungwon’s laugh.  
“I’ll be back, don’t worry. I’ll be your knight in shinning armour, hyung, as soon as I leave my stuff in my room.”  
And saying that Hyungwon heads to his room, leaving behind Hoseok, who watches the younger with a fond smile on his face.  
“Oh.” It’s such a short sound, but Minhyuk says it so smugly that Hoseok immediately turns around. Minhyuk is smiling brightly. “Oh, that’s so cute. You’re so cute, hyung.”  
Hoseok can feel the blush rising to his cheeks.  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Said Hoseok.  
“You’re so obvious, I can’t believe Hyungwonnie hasn’t noticed!”  
By now Hoseok probably looks like a tomato. Minhyuk was grinning like a maniac.  
“Stop it.”  
“How long?” Asks Minhyuk. The teasing smile is still on his face. Hoseok glares. “Oh, c’mon, I already know who it is!”  
Hoseok closes his eyes.  
“A few weeks. If you breath a word of this to anyone…”  
Minhyuk’s squealing doesn’t allow Hoseok to finish his threat, but he hopes the younger understood.  
“So cute! Oh my god, hyung, you’ve got to tell him, pleeease.”  
Hoseok punches the younger. It does nothing to stop him from smiling.  
“Shut up. I mean it, you tell anyone and you’re dead. And no, there’s no way in hell I’m telling Hyungwon.”  
Minhyuk opens his mouth to speak again, but Hyungwon chooses this moment to re-enter the room, now wearing more comfortable clothes. Hoseok is glad when Minhyuk immediately shuts up, even if the younger is still smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
“I’m back.”  
Hyungwon announces. He walks towards the two boys, who are sitting on the floor in front of the turned off TV, and forcefully sits between them, forcing Minhyuk to let go of Hoseok’s wrist. Hoseok knows he looks ridiculous, but he can’t stop smiling. Or blushing.  
“Oh gods, thank you! I love you so much right now!”  
Minhyuk makes a choking sound, which Hoseok ignores. Hyungwon smiling at him is more important. The youngest of the three laughs.  
“I told you I’d save you, hyung.”  
He says, playfully nudging Hoseok’s ribs, which he knows are the older’s weak spot. Hoseok giggles and holds Hyungwon’s hand, glad that the younger gave him such an opportunity.  
“Yah, stop it, I didn’t want to be free from Minhyuk just to have you bothering me! And what took you so long? I could have died in that time!”  
Hyungwon laughs, and Hoseok can see Minhyuk biting on his bottom lip, obviously trying to contain himself.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, my lord.” Says Hyungwon, copying Hoseok’s lisp, in a way that, somehow, isn’t mean, just cute. “I’ll be faster next time.”  
“You better.”  
Says Hoseok, and Hyungwon laughs again, before grabbing the controller and turning on the TV. His hand, which was still on Hoseok’s, lets go, only to rest around the older’s shoulders a second later. Hoseok blushes, going completely still before relaxing a bit and enjoying the younger’s warmth. He barely notices Minhyuk leaving the room, as Hyungwon chooses a movie for them to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit short… I'm sorry :p

Hoseok had wondered if Minhyuk knowing would change anything. He soon found out that the answer was: yes. Since Minhyuk found out about Hoseok’s stupid one-sided crush on Hyungwon, he’d been doing everything he could to make sure Hoseok suffered. Well, Minhyuk probably didn’t see it as suffering, because Hoseok should be enjoying this. Minhyuk’s made sure, on the past week, to get Hoseok and Hyungwon to be together as much as possible, and in theory it should make Hoseok happy, not desperate. But being near Hyungwon for too long was a torture, because he was so close to something he wished to have but couldn’t, and because it just made his already obvious crush even more obvious. At this pace, soon there wouldn’t be a soul in the world who didn’t know about Hoseok’s crush.  
Hoseok couldn’t blame Minhyuk, though. A while ago he too would have done anything to be paired up with Hyungwon. And he actually used to do, before he noticed that the reason why he was doing that was that he had a crush on the boy. He used to cling to Hyungwon and to stay near the younger when pairs were being chosen, in hopes of being paired with the boy. It usually worked. But since he noticed his crush, it became impossible for Hoseok to try and be paired with Hyungwon, because even thinking about trying made him blush. He was sure everyone would notice, and then he would be laughed at, or maybe expelled from the group, or something like that. He knew it was probably weirder that he suddenly stopped, then it would have been if he’d continued what he’d always done, but he just couldn’t do it.  
As expected, when he first stopped, two weeks or so ago, he and Hyungwon had gone through an awkward phase. Hyungwon seemed to have noticed Hoseok’s change in behaviour, but didn’t confront the older to know the reason. Hoseok, on the other hand, knew Hyungwon had noticed, but couldn’t tell if the younger was sad, happy or just indifferent to the fact. And so they’d tiptoed around each other for a few days, before things settled back in a new routine, and neither of the boys ever mentioned the awkwardness. But now Hoseok could feel the awkwardness coming back, because suddenly he and Hyungwon were back to doing everything together, from stretching to vocal practice, and, rightfully, Hyungwon looked absolutely confused.

“Minhyuk, for fucks sake, stop pushing me to Hyungwon.”  
Said Hoseok, entering Minhyuk’s room with the intent of strangling the younger. He soon noticed his mistake, when he saw Kihyun sitting next to Minhyuk on the boy’s bed, looking at him with wide eyes.  
Hoseok felt heat rising to his cheeks and he knew he was blushing.  
“I, uhn, I…”  
Minhyuk looked torn between laughing and worrying about Hoseok’s increasingly red face.  
“Minhyuk is doing what?”  
Asked Kihyun. There was a smirk growing on his face. Instead of answering, Hoseok glared at Minhyuk.  
“What? You’re the one who entered screaming without checking who was here first, hyung!”  
The boy said, defending himself.  
“I wouldn’t have to be screaming at all, if you weren’t bent on pushing me to him! I’m not telling, Minhyuk, just give up before things become awkward again.”  
Minhyuk raised an eyebrow and Hoseok noticed what he had said. He cursed out loud.  
“Ooh, again? When was the first time, hyung?”  
Hoseok glared. To his surprise, Kihyun chuckled.  
“When Hoseok hyung decided to stop clinging to Hyungwonnie like his life depended on it.” Laughed the boy. Hoseok blushed even brighter, looking at the younger. “Oh, c’mon, I’m not blind. You used to follow him around everywhere, and then you suddenly stopped. You think we wouldn’t notice? I just didn’t know it was because you had a crush on him. That’s cute.”  
Hoseok groaned. He just wanted to suffer through his crush alone, in peace. Was that too much to ask for?  
“Hyung, just talk to him. The worst that can happen is him not liking you back. Maybe it will be awkward for a while, but you’ll work through that.”  
Said Minhyuk. Hoseok didn’t mention that, to him, being weird around Hyungwon would be the end of the world.  
“Besides… he probably likes you back, hyung. He was like a lost puppy when you stopped pairing up with him.”  
Said Kihyun. Hoseok looked at him.  
“Don’t say that. I already get my hopes up enough without your help.”  
Kihyun smiled at him softly, shaking his head.  
“I’m just saying, hyung.”  
Hoseok rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever.”  
He said, and left the room without saying anything else. He tried to pretend he didn’t notice a little flame of hope that had started on his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo everyone! I am so sorry about making you wait for so long, please forgive me TT  
> I just didn't know what to do after the last chapter, and actually I'm still not sure if I took it the right way, but oh well...  
> I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter, it'll be out in a few days!  
> Love you all, sorry again xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo everyone! I am so sorry about making you wait for so long, please forgive me TT  
> I just didn't know what to do after the last chapter, and actually I'm still not sure if I took it the right way, but oh well...  
> I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter, it'll be out in a few days!  
> Love you all, sorry again xxxxx

Minhyuk didn’t stop. And worse than that, Kihyun seemed to have joined forces with the older, so now Hoseok was back to being close to Hyungwon 24/7. Hoseok constantly wanted to rip his hair off, because being close to Hyungwon for such an extended period of time was torturous, but he did his best to act normally. The younger boy seemed confused about this sudden change, like he’d been when Hoseok had distanced himself. But once again he said nothing, only accepting Hoseok back as if he’d never left.

They had finished their promotions, finally, and on the next day they would have to go back to work, to create new songs, new choreographies. But for now, they could rest, even if only for a little while. As soon as they arrived at the dorm, Hoseok caught Minhyuk’s plotting smirk. He groaned internally, but before he could say anything the younger spoke up.  
“Hey, how about we watch a movie?”  
There were appreciative groans around the room and Minhyuk smiled widely.  
Soon, everyone was in the living room, cramped in the tiny space in front of the TV. And Hoseok, as predicted, was squished against Hyungwon on the couch. The younger had a hand around his shoulder, and it made Hoseok feel butterflies on his belly and want to run as far away as he could at the same time. And then Minhyuk chose the movie.  
Hoseok cursed the younger mentally, glaring at the back of Minhyuk’s head so hard it was a surprise the younger’s head didn’t explode. Minhyuk knew Hoseok hated scary movies. Everyone knew it. And Hoseok knew it was a trick to get Hoseok even closer to Hyungwon, but was that really necessary? It took about five minutes for something to scare Hoseok, which was the time it took for the singer to cling to Hyungwon as if his life depended on it. He could have turned to Kihyun, who was at his other side, but the shorter male wouldn’t have allowed and Hoseok knew it. So he just hid his face on Hyungwon’s chest and tried to ignore his way too fast heartbeat.  
Halfway through the movie, Hoseok just wanted to die. He was almost on top of Hyungwon, his crush forgotten in face of the movie. Every time something happened he’d whimper and hide his face on the younger’s chest. Hyungwon was hugging him tightly, trying to calm the older boy, but it didn’t seem to be working. Hoseok was on the verge of crying when the boy under him nudged him.  
Hoseok looked up, noticing that he was shaking. Hyungwon silently offered him earphones. Hoseok’s eyes widened as he took it as if it was a gold bar. He quickly put in on his ears, noticing that there was a song playing. He didn’t have time to figure what song it was, though, because Hyungwon’s hand found his hip and before he knew it Hoseok was on the younger’s lap. His legs were on each side of Hyungwon and he was facing the younger instead of the TV.  
Their eyes met for a second, and was Hyungwon blushing? Hoseok’s heart had gone back to racing, the movie behind him already forgotten. To hide his embarrassment, he laid on Hyungwon, head on the younger’s shoulder and arms around him. He didn’t even notice when his eyes began to close until he fell asleep.

Hoseok woke up to someone moving. He opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was. Then the movie came back to his mind and he pushed himself up, only then remembering that he was on Hyungwon’s lap. He blinked, trying to get ready of the fog clouding his eyes. Slowly, Hyungwon’s face came into focus. The boy was smiling amusedly.  
“Morning, sleeping beauty.”  
Hoseok blushed, looking around and trying not to think about the position he was in.  
“Where are the others?”  
He asked, upon noticing the empty room.  
“Went to bed a while ago. I didn’t want to wake you up.”  
Hoseok bit his lip. He started crawling out of Hyungwon’s lap, stretching his slightly sore legs.  
“Thanks, Hyungwonnie. For, for the movie. And not waking me up.”  
Hoseok knew he was blushing and cursed his too light skin. Hyungwon chuckled.  
“It’s ok, hyung.” They were silent for a second. “I guess we better go to bed, no?”  
Suggested the younger. The awkwardness could be cut with a knife. Hoseok hated it. They were best friends, they shouldn’t be awkward around each other. Besides, it just made it harder for Hoseok to ask for a favour. He bit his lip.  
“I… I was wondering… can I sleep with you tonight?”  
Hyungwon raised an eyebrow and Hoseok looked down, embarrassed.  
“Are you still scared?”  
Asked the younger. Hoseok nodded, blushing. He was never able to sleep alone after watching a scary movie. The others knew that, and Hoseok was pretty sure Minhyuk had considered that before thinking up his plan. Unfortunately, Hoseok could do nothing other than following along as the younger wanted, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to sleep.  
“I’m sorry.”  
He muttered, still not looking at Hyungwon.  
“No, it’s ok, I just… I didn’t expect you to ask me that.”  
At that Hoseok looked up, confused.  
“Why wouldn’t I ask you?”  
He questioned. Hyungwon shrugged seeming embarrassed.  
“It’s just… I don’t know, you’ve been weird around me, and… I don’t know, hyung.”  
Hoseok felt a pang of guilt. He should have known his actions would hurt Hyungwon. He should have been more careful.  
“I’m sorry, Hyungwonnie. I didn’t mean to, I swear. It’s just… I just…”  
“What happened, hyung?”  
At that moment, Hoseok understood why Hyungwon had never said anything, never questioned Hoseok’s actions. Up until that very moment, Hyungwon hadn’t been sure that something had actually happened. He probably just thought that Hoseok had gotten tired of him, and then had missed him. It made Hoseok’s heart ache.  
“You know you’re my best friend, right?” Hoseok asked, instead of answering the question. Hyungwon didn’t answer. Hoseok felt like crying. “You are my best friend, Hyungwonnie. Don’t ever doubt that. I sorry I pushed you away, I’m so sorry. I was so scared of losing you… I didn’t… I couldn’t…”  
“Why would you lose me, hyung?”  
By now they were both teary-eyed. Hyungwon was looking at Hoseok, desperately trying to understand. Hoseok opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell the truth, he just couldn’t.  
“I… I can’t tell you. I don’t want you to hate me.”  
Hyungwon shook his head.  
“I can never hate you, hyung. I love you too much to hate you.”  
Hoseok looked the younger in the eyes and bit his lip. And then, surprising the both of them, he leaned forward, getting on his tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to Hyungwon’s mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey, look who didn't forget about this fanfic! Sorry, guys, I'm really sorry I made you wait so long T.T  
> But here it is, the final chapter, after a very fucking long wait.  
> Hope you like it?

Hoseok was hiding. He knew that it was ridiculous and that sooner or later he’d have to come out of his room and face Hyungwon and the consequences of his actions. But for now he was hiding in his room, where he could pretend he hadn’t just royally fucked up.

He sighed, resting his head against the wall. He was curled up on his bed, with all of the lights of the room turned on, because despite everything he was still scared of the movie. His cheeks were marked with dried up tears and his eyes were stinging from crying.

He’d kissed Hyungwon. He’d kissed his best friend. After working so hard to not lose the younger, he’d managed to fuck everything up in less than a minute. Seriously, fuck his life. This was all Minhyuk’s fault, for forcing him to spend so much time with Hyungwon.

Hoseok sighed again and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Hyungwon hadn’t kissed him back. Ok, Hoseok hadn’t exactly given him time, but he hadn’t kissed back, and he hadn’t kept Hoseok from running away, and he hadn’t come looking for Hoseok. To the older, this seemed like a sure enough sign that Hyungwon was freaked out and probably disgusted.  
He whined and pulled his covers over his face. Maybe he’d suffocate and die, and then he wouldn’t have to deal with his mistake.

 

Hoseok didn’t even notice he’d fallen asleep until he woke up. It surprised him that he’d managed to fall asleep after that damned movie. He opened his eyes and felt then stinging, frowning until the events of the previous night came back to him. Then he groaned and closed his eyes again, burying his head further into the pillow.

He wondered if he could fake sick and avoid the others for at least a few days longer, but before he could think of something there was a knock on his door.

“Hoseok hyung, you have ten minutes to shower, eat and get ready. Get up.”

Hoseok sighed. He couldn’t ignore Kihyun. Not when the younger was using his ‘mom’ voice. He got up, rubbing his eyes and stretching, then grabbed his towel and opened the door. And then he froze, because he was now face to face with a chest. More specifically, Hyungwon’s chest. He slowly looked up, until his eyes reached Hyungwon’s. He bit his lip.

“Go shower, hyung. I’ll be waiting for you in my room.” Hoseok couldn’t do anything other than nod. He tried to get past the younger, but Hyungwon caught him by the arm. “Don’t even think of running away.”

He said, and let Hoseok go. 

The older rushed to the bathroom, breath picking up. Fuck. He was so fucked. Hyungwon hated him. He’d tell him that he didn’t want anything to do with Hoseok anymore. He’d say they couldn’t be friends anymore, and that he didn’t want Hoseok near him.

The singer entered the bathroom, fighting against the tears. He wouldn’t cry. He’d cried enough.

 

After a long shower, way longer than necessary, Hoseok finally came out. The dorm was silent. Hoseok figured Hyungwon had told the others what had happened. Great, now they all hated him. He sighed and headed to his room to get dressed, and then made his way to Hyungwon’s room. He stopped at the door and breathed in deeply, and then entered.

Hyungwon was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Hoseok stopped in front of him, bottom lip between his teeth. Hyungwon looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. His eyes looked… soft? Well, maybe this wouldn’t be that bad…

“You can sit down, hyung. Don’t look so scared, I’m not going to do anything to you.” Hoseok bit harder on his lip, but sit down. “Relax. I just want to talk.”

Hoseok nodded.

“I’m sorry?”

He risked, when Hyungwon didn’t say anything else. Hyungwon frowned.

“Don’t apologize. Do you really regret it?”

He asked. Hoseok sighed.

“I do. I mean, I did want to kiss you, if that’s what you’re asking. But I regret it, because now I’m going to lose you, and that’s what I tried to avoid from the beginning”

Explained the older. Hyungwon shook his head.

“Aish, hyung… You can’t just assume you know how people feel. Why didn’t you just tell me from the beginning?”

Hoseok shrugged. Did Hyungwon really have to drag this out? Couldn’t he just say ‘I don’t like you, sorry’ and move on?

“I told you. Didn’t want to lose you.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn’t have. Even if I didn’t like you, hyung, I’d never push you away because of something like this. You’re my best friend.”

Hoseok opened his mouth to replay, and then his eyes widened.

“Wait. What did you say?”

Hyungwon smiled.

“I like you, hyung. I’ve liked you since forever. I was going to tell you, but you seemed so scared of your own feelings that I thought it would be better if you could come to terms with it first. But I’ve liked you from day one.”

Hoseok was staring at the younger, completely incredulous.

“I… you… what?”

Hyungwon chuckled. And then he held Hoseok’s chin and pulled the smaller boy closer, planting a kiss on Hoseok’s lips. The older immediately melted, kissing the other back. When they separated he glared at Hyungwon, hitting the boy.

“You arsehole. I thought you hated me! Couldn’t you have just told me yesterday?”

Hyungwon snorted and pecked Hoseok’s lips.

“I intended to, but you wouldn’t have opened the door.”

He explained. Hoseok opened his mouth to argue, but he knew it was true. He pouted. Hyungwon chuckled and kissed the older again. And then one more time.

“Hey, I’m still angry at you.” Another kiss. “Are you trying to distract me with kisses?”

Asked the older. Hyungwon smirked.

“I don’t know. Is it working?”

Hoseok pretended to think for a bit.

“Hum… I think you’ll have to work harder than this.”

He said, a teasing smile appearing on his lips. Hyungwon chuckled and pulled the older to sit on his lap.

“My pleasure.”

He said, kissing the other again.

 

“So you’re together now?”

The whole group was on the dorm’s living room. Hyunwoo was the one who asked the question. He looked completely surprised. Kihyun snorted.

“Hyung, sometimes I wonder if you live in the same world as us.”

Said the short boy. Hyunwoo frowned at him.

“Why? C’mon, you knew about this?”

This time, Minhyuk was the one who answered.

“Everyone knew about this, hyung. The amount of sexual tension between Seokie hyung and Hyungwonnie has been driving us crazy for ages.”

He said, chuckling. Hoseok blushed, hiding his face on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The younger laughed and planted a little kiss on the top of his head.

“Disgusting.”

Commented Kihyun, but he was smiling.

“So, let me get this right.” Said the leader. “You’ve liked each other for ages and now you’re together. That’s it?”

The two boys in question nodded, and the others laughed at Hyunwoo’s incredulous expression.

“Ok. Congratulations, then, I guess?”

At the leader’s words everyone burst out laughing, while Hyunwoo asked what was wrong.

Hoseok snuggled closed to his boyfriend and sighed. It had been a hell of a journey, but from then on things would only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you thing? Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
